dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jung Jae Young
Perfil *'Nombre:' 정재영 / Jung Jae Young *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seul, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180 cm. *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Familia:' Esposa *'Agencia:' Outer Korea Management Sobre Jung Jae Young Jung Jae Young comenzó su carrera tomando pequeños papeles en películas que van desde su debut en "The Adventures of Mrs Park" hasta "Fish Green", "The Quiet Family", y "Die Bad". Sin embargo, durante todo este período estuvo ocupadocon obras de director / dramaturgo Jang Jin, tanto en el escenario como en papeles de menor importancia El primer papel importante de Jung fue "Guns & Talks" película de Jang Jin, donde interpretó a un miembro del cuarteto central de la película de asesinos. Poco después de que él tuvo una memorable interpretación de un despiadado estafador, en "No Blood No Tears" de Ryu Seung Wan . Alrededor de este tiempo él comenzó a volverse famoso, con intensos y difíciles personajes masculinos, que empezarían una pelea a la menor provocación. Su papel como un convicto condenado a muerte convertido en soldado en "Silmido" marcó el apogeo de esta etapa de su carrera. No obstante, sería Jang Jin quien de nuevo le pondría en marcha en nuevas direcciones creativas. Su actuación en la aclamada comedia romántica "Someone Special" le dio su primer papel principal y la cima. En la exitosa "Welcome to Dongmakgol" (basado en una de las obras de Jang Jin, que Jung también había realizado), que una vez más mostró un lado más sensible, siendo un oficial en la guerra de Corea del Norte que se hace amigo de sus homólogos del Sur. Dramas * Partners for Justice 2 (MBC, 2019) * Partners for Justice (MBC, 2018) * Duel (OCN, 2017) * Assembly (KBS2, 2015) Películas *The Odd Family: Zombie On Sale (2019) *On the Beach Alone at Night (2017) *Right Now, Wrong Then (2015) *The Cry of Passion (2015) *King's Wrath (2014) *Roving Edge(2014) *Plan Man (2013) *AM 11:00 (2013) *Our Sunhi (2013) *Confession of Murder (2012) *Countdown (2011) *GLove (2011) *The Quiz Show Scandal *Moss (2010) *Castaway on the Moon (2009) *The Divine Weapon (2008) *Public Enemy Returns (2008) *My Son (2007) *Going by the Book (2007) *Righteous Ties (2006) *My Captain Mr. Underground (2006) *Wedding Campaign (2005) *Murder, Take One (2005) *Welcome to Dongmakgol (2005) *Someone Special (2004) *So Cute (2004) *Shin Suk Ki Blues (2004) *Silmido (2003) *No Comment (2002) *Sympathy for Lady Vengeance (2002) *No Blood No Tears (2002) *Guns and Talks (2001) *Taxi of Terror (200) *Die Bad (2000) *The Spy (1999) *The Happenings (1998) *The Quiet Family (1998) *Push! Push! (1997) *Green Fish (1997) *The Adventures of Mrs Park (1996) *Searching for Our Class (1990) Videos Musicales *Lee Soo Young - Debt (2002) *Lee Soo Young - Lalala (2002) Reconocimientos *'2018 MBC Drama Awards: '''Top Excellence Award for an Actor in a Monday-Tuesday Drama (Partners for Justice) *'2016 3rd Wild Flower Awards:' Actor reminiscent por Right Now, Wrong Then *'2015 68th Locarno International Film Festival:' Mejor actor por Right Now, Wrong Then *'2015 53rd Gifu International Film Festival:' Mejor actor por Right Now, Wrong Then *'2015 9th Asia Pacific Screen Awards:' Mejor actor por Right Now, Wrong Then *'2015 35th Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Mejor actor por Right Now, Wrong Then *'2010 31th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Actor reminiscent por Moss *'2010 19th Boiler Film Awards:' An Actor reminiscent por Moss *'2010 11th Korean Entertainment Culture Award:' Mejor actor, categoria Cine por Moss *'2010 18th Korea Cultural Entertainment Grand Prize:' Gran Premio, categoria Actor de Película por Moss *'2010 11th Korean Visual Arts Festival:' Premio Fotogénico, categoría Actor de Película por Moss *'2009 32th Golden Cinematography Awards:' Mejor Actor por Castaway on the Moon *'2008 5th Max Movie Awards:' Mejor Actor por Going by the Book *'2005 8th Director's Cut Awards:' Mejor Actor por Welcome to Dongmakgol *'2004 25th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor actor de reparto por Silmido *'2004 5th Busan Film Critics Awards:' An actor reminiscent por Someone Special Curiosidades *'Educación:''' **Hanyoung High School **Seoul Institute of the Arts Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Jung Jae Young.jpg Jung Jae Young2.jpg Jung Jae Young3.jpg Jung Jae Young4.jpg Jung Jae Young5.jpg Jung Jae Young6.jpg Jung Jae Young7.jpg Jung Jae Young8.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:Outer Korea Management